Fifty Themes XigXal
by Morkael
Summary: Title basically says it all. Rated for certain themes that the muse wouldn't tone it down for. Might do other sets with the same characters. XigbarXaldin
1. Chapter 1

Did this to share with my girlfriend, as she wanted me to choose a different set for her to write XigXal to. Got the set from somewhere on LiveJournal, wasn't paying much attention. Pairing is obviously XigXal as is standard with me. Fifty themes and fifty sentences.

Disclaimer: I own neither of the characters involved else there would likely be in-game scenes hinting at this pairing. All that's mine is the writing.

#01 - Ring

It wasn't much, something that he had crafted by hand out of the spare metal he could find, but the look on Xigbar's face when Xaldin offered him the ring meant it was worth more than anything he could have bought.

#02 - Hero

He may not have looked it, but when Xigbar nearly sacrificed himself to protect the Lancer, Xaldin knew that his partner had the spirit of a hero.

#03 - Memory

Looking at how long the two of them had been together, Xaldin was sure that, no matter which of them died first, the memory of the other would be carried on.

#04 - Box

It was hard to believe that one tiny box, holding something even smaller, would ever mean so much, but when the marksman presented it to him, the Lancer knew exactly how to respond.

#05 - Run

He had known full well that the sniper wouldn't listen, but it was still nice to hear the sniper standing beside him even after being told to run.

#06 - Hurricane

The hurricane was the perfect excuse for them to spend some more time getting to know each other, especially with the boots to the Lancer's abilities.

#07 - Wings

When Xigbar did just the right thing, Xaldin knew that they didn't need wings in order to fly.

#08 - Cold

The empty bed next to him was cold, but the marksman didn't want to admit that the Lancer wouldn't be joining him again.

#09 - Red

It was one of his favorite things to see the red marks that Xigbar left during their more pleasing nights together.

#10 - Drink

It didn't happen often, but when he started to giggle, that mad, silly giggle of his, Xigbar knew that his partner had indulged in one too many a drink.

#11 - Midnight

Grinning, the Lancer asked, "Xigbar, wouldn't it be better to wait until midnight to celebrate the new year?"

#12 - Temptation

"Now Xigbar, what's a little temptation when compared to what you usually give me?"

#13 - View

Xaldin never did tire of the view he had of when sprawled beneath the Freeshooter.

#14 - Music

When they were enjoying some time together, Xaldin knew that the only reason they never needed music was they were providing it themselves.

#15 - Silk

It was Xigbar's teasing that had led to Xaldin's dislike of silk garments.

#16 - Cover

It was when Xigbar said to take cover that Xaldin knew his partner was finally getting serious.

#17 - Promise

He hadn't wanted to, but Xaldin, resigned to his fate, knew that he would be breaking their promise by going through with his mission.

#18 - Dream

He was glad that, after so many years with the sniper, that their relationship was more than just a dream.

#19 - Candle

It wasn't much, but the light of the one candle, he thought, was enough for him to see the familiar scarred features that he would do anything for.

#20 - Talent

Most wouldn't have considered it a talent but god was Xigbar's tongue skilled.

#21 - Silence

Generally known for his silence, there was one thing that proved without fail that Xaldin was anything but mute and Xigbar loved holding that position.

#22 - Journey

It really was quite a journey that his hands made trailing along those seductive scars.

#23 - Fire

The fire of their earlier days was still with the Lancer and his partner, even after having been together for years.

#24 - Strength

Wrapping his arms around the leaner marksman, Xaldin recalled that there were times when strength was better used for protection than offense.

#25 - Mask

He couldn't help but laugh when Xigbar waltzed into the room on the ceiling, wearing that mask with its large pointed nose.

#26 - Ice

On their own, each man was generally cold as ice in his disposition, but together, Xigbar and Xaldin made the perfect team.

#27 - Fall

If Xigbar were to fall from the ceiling, he knew he could rely on the Lancer to catch him.

#28 - Forgotten

Smiling to himself as he held his partner close, Xaldin was content in the knowledge that theirs was a love that would never be forgotten.

#29 - Dance

Be it sparring, lances against gun-arrows, flirting, or some other more intimate joining, theirs was a constant dance of courtship.

#30 - Body

He never grew tired of that scarred body, accented by those lovely pointed ears.

#31 - Sacred

Given the number of rooms in the castle that the marksman had decided to play with his larger pet in, it was easy to say that no room was sacred.

#32 - Farewells

Instead of saying their farewells, Xigbar and Xaldin promised their return with a passionate kiss.

#33 - World

With the sniper nestled in his arms, Xaldin was off in his own little world of happiness.

#34 - Formal

Though nothing had been said to the others, it was obvious that the Lancer and Freeshooter were well beyond formal means of courtship.

#35 - Fever

When Xigbar had a fever, Xaldin did everything he could to see to it that the other man was taken care of.

#36 - Laugh

Every time he heard that cocky laugh, he couldn't help but give his trademark smirk in response.

#37 - Lies

With a low chuckle, Xaldin shook his head and mused, "We're too close to not notice when there are lies between us and you know that every bit as well as I do."

#38 - Forever

He wished that they could stay that way forever, comfortable with the marksman held against his chest.

#39 - Overwhelmed

It wasn't the news of the younger man's death that overwhelmed Number II but the realization that he, as the elder, was the one of them to be carrying on their legacy as partners.

#40 - Whisper

The sensation of lips moving against his curved ear as a calming whisper was aimed his way never failed to drive him into a low purr of pleasure.

#41 - Wait

Xigbar seemed to enjoy proving his control by ordering the Lancer to wait just before he was about to enjoy a moment of pure, elated bliss.

#42 - Talk

"Xigbar, we need to talk about respecting personal boundaries for when I'm trying to get some sleep."

#43 - Search

When he had to search for Xigbar in order to solve certain problems was when the Lancer really hated how the elder Nobody controlled space of all things.

#44 - Hope

Deep down, Xigbar and Xaldin shared the hope that they wold one day be able to properly love each other again.

#45 - Eclipse

Xigbar thought it mighty cliched that Xaldin would compare the overlap of their hearts to the eclipse that they were watching, but he smiled anyways.

#46 - Gravity

"Now Xigbar, who needs to deal with gravity when their partner can manipulate space?"

#47 - Highway

Leaning back against the sofa, the Lancer asked, "Since it's such a long road ahead of us, wouldn't it be easier to take the highway?"

#48 - Unknown

Even though he was laughing at the keybearer, starting to fade, he wasn't looking at him or the unknown, but at the Lancer that had been waiting for him beyond death.

#49 - Lock

"Xal, we need to remember to lock the fucking door."

#50 - Breathe

To lay next to Xigbar, watching him breathe, was one thing that Xaldin would never willingly give up.


	2. Chapter 2

Just like the first set, this was done for my girlfriend, for her birthday. Written back at the end of October, but still nice, I think.

Disclaimer: I own neither of the characters involved else there would likely be in-game scenes hinting at this pairing. All that's mine is the writing.

#01 - Motion

Xaldin knew that if he and Braig had never met that he would simply have been going through the motions of living.

#02 - Cool

The air was cool on their skin, a drastic contrast to the wet warmth of the marksman's mouth and probing fingers.

#03 - Young

They weren't young, the Lancer was approaching his mid-thirties, but Xigbar and Xaldin were easily as active in their relationship as the younger Nobodies.

#04 - Last

He was loath to let go, to allow the younger man to leave, and so Number II let himself linger, drawing out what was to be their last kiss.

#05 - Wrong

Watching from the seclusion of the shadows in Beast's Castle, Xaldin knew that he had been wrong to leave without saying goodbye, but the knowledge that it would have been the last one he ever said hurt even more.

#06 - Gentle

When he was hurt, the only thing that could help to calm the dragoon was the gentle voice of his one-eyed partner.

#07 - One

If there was one thing that Xaldin would give his life for, Xigbar was it.

#08 - Thousand

They had said it thousands of times, but that hadn't lessened the truth of the three simple words that they continued to exchange.

#09 - King

Xaldin looked from where his kind had been cornered on the board up to the marksman then back again before asking, "When did you come up with that strategy for winning?"

#10 - Learn

In their time together, Xigbar had learned just what to do to pull a strained, wanting mewl from his larger partner.

#11 - Blur

When they were with each other, the lines separating Number II and III were nothing more than a blur at best.

#12 - Wait

The hardest thing to cope with was the wait for Xigbar to return from his latest mission.

#13 - Change

The Lancer wouldn't have wanted to change anything about his lover even if he'd had the option; Xigbar was perfect just the way he was.

#14 - Command

Most everything that Number II said to the Lancer was taken as a command, if only because Xaldin had willing become the sniper's submissive.

#15 - Hold

The dragoon wrapped his arms about the smaller man, holding him close.

#16 - Need

He wouldn't admit it to anyone else, but in the presence of the scarred marksman, Xaldin was more than willing to say that he needed the other.

#17 - Vision

Even in his last moments, as his form was being painfully ripped apart and returned to the darkness from whence it had come, images of the other filled the Lancer's vision.

#18 - Attention

When Xaldin was busy with a book or some other kind of work, Xigbar knew exactly how to get his attention.

#19 - Soul

Holding the slender figure close to his chest, III whispered, "Without you, my soul would be nothing more than a lifeless lump of cold steel."

#20 - Picture

Xaldin picked up the picture and allowed himself a slight smile as he thought back to the pair of idiots that they had been when they met.

#21 - Fool

When he answered his phone to be greeted by an all too familiar, "Oh, Xaldin~" the dragoon couldn't help but think that his parter was the greatest fool he would ever know.

#22 - Mad

Grinning, Xigbar took a moment to quote the Cheshire Cat and remarked, "But we're all mad here."

#23 - Child

Laying back against the couch, Xaldin wondered, "Would you ever consider the two of us adopting a child to raise as our own?"

#24 - Now

Glaring over at the door where Xemnas had barged in to interrupt, Xigbar held his position and gave an irritable, "Now what?"

#25 - Shadow

He never would have called what they felt a shadow of what things had been before they'd lost their hearts.

#26 - Goodbye

Xigbar held the photograph in one hand, looking at it as he recalled the times he and Xaldin had spent with each other, saying one more goodbye before setting the picture where it would never be found.

#27 - Hide

In the darkness of the room they were sharing from the night, there was nothing to hide from prying eyes.

#28 - Fortune

Xaldin didn't need money to have a fortune; all he needed was the one person that made him whole.

#29 - Safe

Resting against the chest of his larger partner, Xigbar knew that he was safe.

#30 - Ghost

Even though the Lancer had gone, Xigbar took comfort in the fact that his ghost was still there to support him.

#31 - Book

With a start, Xaldin looked up from his book and glared at the hand that had decided to play with his earring in such an enticing manner.

#32 - Eye

While he didn't mind that Number II had only one eye, he wasn't sure what he would have done if he'd lost the other.

#33 - Never

Smiling as he curled up next to the marksman, the dragoon knew that he would never trade his lover for anyone else.

#34 - Sing

After the first time he'd been serenaded, he never wanted to hear Xigbar sing again.

#35 - Sudden

It was sudden, so much so as to draw a brief yelp from the Lancer, before the younger Nobody found the focus to glare down the hall at his antagonist.

#36 - Stop

He was glad that whenever he said to stop Xigbar continued to ignore it.

#37 - Time

Time spent together moved so quickly but it came to a crashing halt when he heard that Xaldin wouldn't be returning.

#38 - Wash

When II and III were in the shower together, the odds were that it wasn't for them to wash up.

#39 - Torn

When told that he might not be returning from his assignment, Xaldin had been torn between staying for Xigbar's sake and doing his duty to the Organization.

#40 - History

Not looking up from the table he was working at, Vexen explained, "Xigbar and Xaldin have quite a bit of history together, be it as lovers, partners on missions, or the eldest of the trouble-makers."

#41 - Power

"Well, Xaldin, you're who gave me the power over what we do, so I think it's my call on when we get to anything."

#42 - Bother

Without looking up from his work, Xaldin said, "Don't bother unless you plan on being ignored."

#43 - God

Good god but Xigbar knew just how to tease his ears.

#44 - Wall

Pinned against the wall by the smaller Nobody, Number III didn't really mind his current predicament.

#45 - Naked

Even though he knew where each individual and beautiful scar on his partner's slender frame was, he really did prefer it when they were both naked while he slid his fingers over the markings.

#46 - Drive

Offering the game's controller, Xaldin asked, "Care to drive?"

#47 - Harm

As a masochist, he loved whatever harm Xigbar inflicted upon him.

#48 - Precious

Purring quietly, the marksman gently kissed his most precious partner.

#49 - Hunger

Some would have said that their hunger for each other was insatiable and they likely would have agreed.

#50 - Believe

Keeping his arms wrapped about his elder companion, the dragoon quietly asked, "Would you believe me if I said that I would do anything for you?"


End file.
